knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Share talk:Guild/@comment-89.233.241.161-20140107201425
Only The Strong Survive (iOS) OTSS is looking to bring in a few active members; here's your chance to join a relaxed yet ambitious top 50 guild! General info ''' OTSS is a level 74 (almost maxed) with three bonuses at 8% and two at 9%. We have a consistent track record of being in the top 100, and as far as top 30 at its most ambitious state. We ranked #68 in the previous war with very little gem spending and about 30 active players. The long term ambition is to max the guild and when a full core of active members is established to go for a top 10 spot. The guild is primarily North American, but with a good portion of people in other time zones (I am from Sweden for instance). OTSS has been able to war effectively during most hours. '''Only The Strong Survive OTSS is looking to bring in a few active members; here's your chance to join a relaxed yet ambitious top 50 guild! General info OTSS is a level 74 (almost maxed) with three bonuses at 8% and two at 9%. We have a consistent track record of being in the top 100, and as far as top 30 at its most ambitious state. We ranked #68 in the previous war with very little gem spending and about 30 active players. The long term ambition is to max the guild and when a full core of active members is established to go for a top 10 spot. The guild is primarily North American, but with a good portion of people in other time zones (I am from Sweden for instance). OTSS has been able to war effectively during most hours. Requirements and expectations The guild focuses mostly on war performance. While donating is expected OTSS has no set demands. If you need money to max epics no one will tax you and make your life hard for you. Basic requirements are a well built and used castle (training fields, armories, etc) and a strong set of armors. These are preferably epics, if not they should be eb+. Your setup will be personally reviewed by the guild master. War requirements are 15k points per three days way. These are planned to be bumped to 20k sometime in the future. This is regarded as possible without gems. This implies that gem spending is not required (although obviously welcome in wars); play well and be active. Line messenger communication is a must. There are multiple spots to fill. Active and performing members have a shot at HC positions as these are reviewed for each war to reward the most active and efficient members. Apply today: contact the guild master pgad directly on Line: otss_pgad Regards, A Humble OTSS MemberThe guild focuses mostly on war performance. While donating is expected OTSS has no set demands. If you need money to max epics no one will tax you and make your life hard for you. Basic requirements are a well built and used castle (training fields, armories, etc) and a strong set of armors. These are preferably epics, if not they should be eb+. Your setup will be personally reviewed by the guild master. War requirements are 15k points per three days way. These are planned to be bumped to 20k sometime in the future. This is regarded as possible without gems. This implies that gem spending is not required (although obviously welcome in wars); play well and be active. Line messenger communication is a must. There are multiple spots to fill. Active and performing members have a shot at HC positions as these are reviewed for each war to reward the most active and efficient members. Apply today: contact the guild master pgad directly on Line: otss_pgad Regards, A Humble OTSS Member